1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for use in servicing and installing refrigeration systems without freon leakage and more particularly pertains to service and install freon in refrigeration systems while prohibiting the release of refrigerant to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for servicing refrigeration systems and for installing and removing freon of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for servicing refrigeration systems and for installing and removing freon of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of servicing refrigeration systems as well as installing and removing freon with devices of a wide variety of designs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Number U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,653 to Major et al discloses an apparatus for purification and recovery of refrigerant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,177 to Manz et al discloses a refrigerant handling system with inlet refrigerant liquid/vapor flow control.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,209,077 to Manz et al and 5,230,224 to Ricketts et al disclose a refrigerant recovery system.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,882 to Degier et al discloses a portable recycle/recovery/charging system with reconfigurable components.
In this respect, the apparatus for use in servicing and installing refrigeration systems without freon leakage according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of service and install freon in refrigeration systems while prohibiting the release of refrigerant to the atmosphere.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for use in servicing and installing refrigeration systems without freon leakage which can be used for service and install freon in refrigeration systems while prohibiting the release of refrigerant to the atmosphere. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.